Song Parodies
by KRSSPR103
Summary: I'll make Song Parodies you request.
1. Mary Sue

Mary Sue (MLP Version of "Rude" by MAGIC!)

Saturday morning jumped out of bed  
>And check on Youtube views<br>Got into position and raced like a jet  
>All the way to you<br>Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
>To ask you a question<br>'Cause I know that you're a fashioned mare, yeah

Can I be your friend for the rest of my life?  
>Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know<br>You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
>Tough luck, Mary Sue, but the answer is 'No'<p>

Why you gotta be so rude?  
>I am not a Mary Sue<br>Why you gotta be so rude?  
>I'm an alicorn anyway<p>

Mary Sue you  
>Alicorn anyway<br>Mary Sue you  
>Yeah, no matter what you say<br>Mary Sue you  
>Shut up and I'll say<br>I am not a Mary  
>Sue<p>

I hate to do this, I have to search her  
>Don't even know her<br>Love me or hate me we will be boys  
>Standing at that altar<br>Or we will run away  
>To another galaxy, you know<br>You know she's in love with me  
>She will go anywhere I go<p>

Can I be your friend for the rest of my life?  
>Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know<br>You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
>Tough luck, Mary Sue, but the answer's still 'No'<p>

Why you gotta be so rude?  
>I am not a Mary Sue<br>Why you gotta be so rude?  
>I'm an alicorn anyway<p>

Mary Sue you  
>Alicorn anyway<br>Mary Sue you  
>No matter what you say<br>Mary Sue you  
>Shut up and I'll say<br>I am not a Mary  
>Sue<br>Sue

Can I be your friend for the rest of my life?  
>Say yes, say yes 'cause I need to know<br>You say I'll never get your blessing 'til the day I die  
>Tough luck, Mary Sue, but 'No' still means 'No'<p>

Why you gotta be so rude?  
>I am not a Mary Sue<br>Why you gotta be so rude?  
>I'm an alicorn anyway<br>Mary Sue you  
>Alicorn anyway<br>Mary Sue you  
>No matter what you say<br>Mary Sue you  
>Shut up and I'll say<br>I am not a Mary  
>Sue<br>I am not a Mary  
>Sue<br>Stop saying I'm Mary Sue!


	2. Jacaranda

Jacaranda (MLP Version of Nicki Minaj's "Anaconda")

The Jacaranda don't, the jacaranda don't  
>The Jacaranda don't have green but have big purple leaves<p>

Aboard named George lives in Galloping Gorge  
>Big dope dealer money, he was gettin' some core<br>Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace  
>Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish<br>Now that's real, real, real  
>Phone in my purse, witch, I came dressed to fill<br>Who wanna go first? I had them pushing daffodils  
>I'm high as hell, I only took a half a pill<br>I'm on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say?  
>He can tell I ain't missing no meals<br>Come through and fuck him in my automobile  
>Let him eat it with his grills and he tellin' me to chill<br>And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal  
>Say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab<br>So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit him with the jab like  
>Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun<p>

The Jacaranda don't, the jacaranda don't  
>The Jacaranda don't have green but have big purple leaves<p>

Oh my gosh, look at her flank  
>Oh my gosh, look at her flank<br>Oh my gosh, look at her flank  
>(Look at her flank)<br>Look at, look at, look at  
>Look, at her flank<p>

This dude named Michael used to ride motorcycles  
>Dick bigger than a tower, I ain't talking about Eiffel's<br>Real country-ass nigga, let me play with his rifle  
>Pussy put his ass to sleep, now he calling me NyQuil<br>Now that bang, bang, bang  
>I let him hit it cause he slang cocaine<br>He toss my salad like his name Romaine  
>And when we done, I make him buy me Balmain<br>I'm on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say?  
>He can tell I ain't missing no meals<br>Come through and fuck him in my automobile  
>Let him eat it with his grills, and he telling me to chill<br>And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal  
>He say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab<br>So I pulled up in the Jag, Mayweather with the jab like  
>Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun<p>

The Jacaranda don't, the jacaranda don't  
>The Jacaranda don't have green but have big purple leaves<p>

Oh my gosh, look at her flank  
>Oh my gosh, look at her flank<br>Oh my gosh, look at her flank  
>(Look at her flank)<br>Look at, look at, look at  
>Look, at her flank<p>

Little in the middle but she got much back  
>Little in the middle but she got much back<br>Little in the middle but she got much back  
>(Oh my God, look at her butt)<p>

The Jacaranda don't, the jacaranda don't  
>The Jacaranda don't have green but have big purple leaves<br>The Jacaranda don't, the jacaranda don't  
>The Jacaranda don't have green but have big purple leaves<p>

Oh my gosh, look at her flank  
>Oh my gosh, look at her flank<br>Oh my gosh, look at her flank  
>(Look at her flank)<br>Look at, look at, look at  
>Look, at her flank<p>

Yeah, he love this fat plant, ha haha!  
>Yeah! This one is for my ponies with a fat plant in the fucking grass<br>I said, where my fat plant big ponies in the grass?  
>Fuck the purple ponies! Fuck the purple ponies in the grass!<br>I wanna see all the big fat plants ponies in the muthafuckin' grass  
>Fuck you if you purple ponies, what?! Kyuh<br>Ha ha, ha ha  
>I got a big fat plant (plant, plant, plant)<br>Come on!

* * *

><p><strong>Requested by: Guest chapter 1 . Oct 26<strong>

do a parody of anaconda

* * *

><strong>Request Sheet<strong>

**Name (Ex: Guest) Chapter (Ex: 1) . Date (Ex: Oct. 26)**

Do a parody of _ **(Ex: Anaconda)** by _ **(Ex: Nicki Minaj) **ft. _ **(Optional) (Ex: Sir Mix-a-lot)****  
><strong>


End file.
